Wish Upon A Star
by ebenn27
Summary: One night after a series of long and devastating cases, Calleigh and Natalia find themselves staring at the stars.  A Prologue to Whispers in the Night


**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago, and figured I'd post it while I'm trying to work out the kinks for the Criminal Minds fic I'm working on. I'm toying with the idea of rewriting it. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** they aren't mine.

* * *

Lightning crackled across the storm-darkened sky, reflecting the present mood of the city of Miami. The citizens of the city were reflecting the turmoil of the sky and it had been more than a busy day for the C.S.I.'s of Miami Dade.

Detective Calleigh Duquesne climbed out of her Hummer and stretched, she had spent the past 3 hours processing what seemed to be an open and shut case. A drunken alcoholic had turned his anger on his family, and it had seemed that his wife had finally had enough and silenced him permanently. It had shaken Calleigh more than she would admit when she discovered that it had in fact been the couple's twelve-year-old twin boys who had permanently stopped their father's reign of terror.

More than anyone else knew Calleigh understood why the boys had done it. No person had the right, the justification for harming someone. There was never an excuse for leaving pain in your wake, and for Calleigh seeing pain in her youth had been a source of motivation for her to right the wrongs of others. Even in adulthood she had to fight back her anger and outrage at the pain she had seen.

Now she distanced herself from others, a thin but perceptible barrier that blocked her from letting others in. Throughout the years there had been those who wanted inside her walls, but they never tried or persisted long enough to justify the effort. The barrier left Calleigh with her heart and herself intact, but her soul was a different matter. Her continued separation from others had splintered parts of her soul, and it was starting to wear on her.

Calleigh felt her muscles strain and pull as she stretched, before turning and making her way into the building that had given her life purpose. Walking through the halls Calleigh smiled and exchanged polite hello's with her coworkers. She had long ago perfected the ability to function on two completely different levels. Outwardly she was polite and professional, exchanging all the expected salutations and greetings. Internally she was running over the evidence, the processes, the victims, the alibis and the suspects. She was haunted by the unsolved cases, where she had failed to bring justice and balance into the lives of victims. But no one would ever know that side of her.

Natalia Boa Vista watched as Calleigh walked through the building, she watched as Calleigh shared smiles and evidence with their co-workers. When Calleigh glanced in Natalia's direction, they shared a friendly smile before Natalia returned to her DNA evidence and Calleigh stopped to speak to Lieutenant Horatio Caine. When Natalia looked back up the blonde had disappeared from the hallway.

An hour later Calleigh walked into Natalia's lab, watching the certainty with which Natalia moved about her realm. There was something about the way Natalia moved, graceful, but certain of herself. Calleigh's favorite moments of the day were when she could just stand by and watch Natalia. Sometimes Calleigh hid behind her work, but sometimes Calleigh would find herself standing in the doorframe and just watching. If Natalia ever noticed she didn't say anything.

And Natalia did notice. It was only fair that she didn't say anything. Saying something would mean opening herself up to a conversation she didn't want to have. She didn't mind Calleigh watching her; it was just that she spent all her available time watching Calleigh in return. Calleigh on the range was possibly the most erotic sight Natalia had ever beheld. Not that Natalia could openly admit it, just to herself and her fish.

Two goldfish, in a bowl on her coffee table, by the names of Calleigh and Duquesne. She knew it was a little stalkerish, but if anyone asked their names were Sushi and Caviar, because life is more fun with a sick sense of humor.

Calleigh would agree. She named her guns. She could never fire a gun without naming it; there was a spear gun once, she named it Kicker, and it was appropriate with the way it kicked back into her shoulder. Her trusty firearm that she carried with her every day was aptly named Lassie. A throwback to the ever faithful and devoted dog that was a best friend to Timmy, it was only fitting that her gun would be as loyal and devoted to Calleigh as the dog was to Timmy.

Neither woman would admit to watching the other. Those moments they kept to themselves, relishing in them, in their few honest moments gaze of the beauty they so admired. But on lonely nights Natalia could be found on her couch talking to her goldfish, and each night when Calleigh cleaned her gun in her before bed ritual she told Lassie about her day, and about those sacred moments watching Natalia. When they both climbed into their beds at night they thought of the object of their affection and every night they silently wished upon the same star for the chance to admit their feelings. Every morning they thought of each other first, before breakfast, before bacon, before coffee, before clothes. They thought of the other, they hoped for one night, one chance to admit how they felt.

And then one night came, it wasn't what they expected, it wasn't what they dreamed of. There they were, standing on a beach, watching the surf. The weeks previous had been a buildup of old cases and new, of criminals, blood, violence and rage. Natalia had seen more death and more devastation in the past weeks than she had in the middle of the worst hurricanes. Old cases, old memories and old evidence that continuously cycled through her head had tormented Calleigh. It all snapped when Calleigh and Natalia had been given a particularly bad case dealing with spousal abuse. Before they knew what was happening Natalia was in her car on her way to the beach, the one place where she could find solace. She never realized how closely Calleigh was watching her, how closely Calleigh was following her. But Natalia knew when Calleigh was there.

Without knowing it, they both closed their eyes, wished upon the same star, and waited.


End file.
